


The Tragedy of Sablier.

by XerxesBreak



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/pseuds/XerxesBreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In class we had to write sonnets about lost city's and I'm like BAM PANDORA HEARTS!!! so heres a sonnet about Sablier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy of Sablier.

  


The walls are smeared black with the sorrow of

past remnants of broken thoughts full of fear.

 

Pavement trampled with blood stained memories,

soiled bodies throw around like lost toys.

This is the Tragedy of poor Sablier.

 

Poor Sablier, the sorrow filled aftermath

of a man's desperate attempt to mend his

heart, an irresistible urging gag,

tears swelling at the stench of lost despair

The city reeking of it, pillers ooze

 

Does anything right our treacherous sins.

But it was for them, they say, does that make

it right. To kill for the greater good, Do

those words make sense. Some lives for another,

To this world, things are wrong until they’re not


End file.
